Be Mine
by fireblaze 7
Summary: A short love story dedicated to NatsuxLucy.


Well this actual started off as a challenge by one of my friends and not it is this. I don't own fairytail, wish I did though. Enjoy.

Be mine

It was a dark night. The air was cold and the wind was heavy. I sighed as I continued to walk down the ally, my only source of light was a street light, and it flickered from time to time.

I looked down to keep the wind out of my face, the cold felt like a razor as the wind blew. I shivered but I kept walking. I was determined to tell Lucy how I felt.

My heart sank as I thought about how I see her day by day not with me. Instead she was with Grey, who was just using her. I tried telling her my feelings once; I guess she didn't believe me.

I kept smiling and laughing with her to make it seem as if I was enjoying the time, I would have enjoyed it more if it was me with Lucy, laughing with her, smiling with her.

I don't know what it is. I tried giving her roses, she didn't like them. Tried to take her on a date, but I guess 'friends' don't do that. Some wonder why I do I put up with this, why I don't move on.

Nobody would understand what I go through. I know it is painful and probably better for me to move on. But it's as if I was chained to her, our feelings connected. Even though it seems as if I am the only one who cares.

I feel so much at one time; anger, sorrow, and joy. I don't know what to feel anymore. I practically don't know why I even care anymore.

I kept thinking why I cared as I pulled my hat over my ears. I began to exile my breath onto my nearly frozen hands as I nervously knocked on the door.

It seemed like an eternity but in reality it was only about a minute. The door slowly opened as the light started to radiate the darkness.

"Hey Natsu." She said whipping her face.

"Hey Lucy." I said trying not to show any emotion. I stared into her beautiful, brown eyes. In those eyes I sensed strength, hurt, and convinced, but no love. Her blond hair looked messy as it dropped over her oval shape face. She wore a loose pair of pajamas and a shirt too big for her, both dragged on her as if gravity was twice as heavy in that area.

"Um hello. Natsu? Anybody there?" she said in a joking tone.

"S-sorry." I said as I shook my head trying to stop day dreaming. "Is everything alright?" I asked ready for the worse.

"Yeah. But why are you here? It's not that I don't like you, it's just that Grey and I just broke up." She turned away and began to close the door. The door was nearly closed when I stopped it with my hand.

"Didn't I just tell you to go away?" she asked aggravated, but I didn't care. It was now or never.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Didn't I just tell you!?" she start yelling with tears streaming down her pale face.

"Why don't you see that I love you Lucy!" I yelled not able to hold it in any longer. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to stream down my face, but I didn't care anymore.

"B-but h-how. How can anyone love me!" she said yelling at me. For a while we looked at each other's sad face not knowing what to do.

Suddenly I looked towards her and brought her into a hug while crashing our lips together. At first her eyes went wide but then she started to kiss back. She nibbled at my bottom lip practically begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let her tongue enter the wet cavern. I gently bit down on her tongue causing her to gasp.

I used the opportunity to savor her flavor. 'She's just so sweet, like fresh cherries.' I thought. Finally we broke apart when the need for air grew too great.

"It's because, you're an, amazing person. Your beautiful on both the inside and you make me happy, you make me laugh, and I just love being around you." I said gasping for air. I looked her in the eye waiting for an answer.

'Wow that just happened.' I thought as I turned around. I looked back to see her looking away. 'Well I guess this is the end of that. At least I got my feelings out.' I took a step off of the porch.

"Just stay for a bit longer." Lucy said.

She then grabbed my hand guiding me inside. I examined my surrounding area. The walls were a lite brown just like the outside of the house. The kitchen was small and had all of the basic stuff kitchens usually have, with the addition of small cup with a tea bag hanging from the side of it. She had a small tan couch with a flat screen that hung across the room on the wall.

She continued leading me until we got to a bed room. The sheets matched the walls; both were a cool shade of blue. I plopped down on the bed and brought her down with me. We stared into each other's eyes trying to figure out the other's next move.

Our fingers began to intertwine as we began to kiss once more. This time we savored the moment not wanting it to end.

We broke apart and smiled at one another. Slowly I began to help her take off her shirt while I kicked my shoes to the side of the bed. She then took my shirt off while I raised my arms.

She scooted back and put her head near my pants. She unbuckled them and began to unzip them with her teeth. "Well somebody gets excited quickly." She said throwing my pants off the bed. She once again went down until she was near my erection. She started tugging on my boxers until I flipped her onto her back and got on top of her. I licked her neck which caused her to moan. Seeing that she licked this I decided to continue licking her neck slowly downwards.

When I got to her pants I stopped for a moment. 'I really want to, but I should wait. Lucy does look really sexy like this. I guess I'll continue to tease her.' I shortly debated in my head.

I resumed licking, enjoying her moans. I snuck my hand behind her back, unhooking her bra strap. I then moved my hand to one of her breast and began to rub the soft nipple with my thumb. "N-Natsu!" she gasped arching her back. I changed my position and began to lick the other nipple. I decided now was a good time to go back down.

I stopped paying attention to the breast as I diverted my attention to between her legs. I tugged at the pants until they were completely off.

"Wow you got really wet down here." I said staring in amazement.

"S-shut up." She stated as she blushed and closed her legs.

I reopened her legs and pulled her panties off. I lowered my head and licked he entrance.

Not being used to the watery taste my tongue jerked back into my mouth. Slowly it came back out and pushed past the first ring of muscle.

She kept gasping and panting as the wet muscle darted in and out of her.

I removed my tongue and slowly pushed a finger in. I waited.

I looked up to see that she was ready. Slowly I pushed my finger in and out until I felt like I could add another.

"Please, put it in already." She begged. A smirk formed across my face as I pulled my now wet finger out. I stood on my, took of my boxers and lined my erection up to her hole. Slowly I pushed in letting out a long sigh as I felt heat and tightness surround me.

"You can move." She stated. I moved her right leg onto my shoulder to give me a better angle as I slowly trusted in. I kept a slow pace so that she could get used to it.

"Faster." She said. I happily did as I began to pick up the pace. Suddenly she screamed. I didn't know what it was so I just thrusted in again. "Nastu. Right there." She yelled.

'Hehe, found it!' I thought as I continued to gain speed.

I kept up my pace for what felt like ten more minutes. She threw her head back and moaned. I could tell she just reached her point because of how tight she got around me, but I just lost it.

We rode out our orgasm and I pulled out collapsing next to her. We both were covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"You still look beautiful." I said looking at her.

She smiled and brought me into a deep kiss. We closed our eyes and held each other tight. We finally ended it and turned out the lights. We both lay with backs towards each other.

"I love you, Natsu." She said turning around.

"I love you too, Lucky I said turning around and pulling her over to cuddle.

just so cute. well I gonna go home and warm up my nearly frozen fingers.


End file.
